Chulavagga 6.5
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.5 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-5. 1. Now when the Lord Buddha had stayed at Rajagaha as long as he thought fit, he set out towards Veshali; and journeying straight on he in due course arrived there. And there at Veshali the Lord Buddha stayed in the peak-roofed hall at the Mahavana. Now at that time the people were zealously engaged in putting up new buildings (for the use of the Order), and as zealously provided with the requisite clothes, and food, and lodging, and medicine for the sick, all such Bhikkhus as superintended their work. Now a certain poor tailor thought; 'This can be no every-day matter on which the people are so zealously engaged. Let me too set to work on a new building.' And that poor tailor himself kneaded the clay, and laid the bricks, and raised the walls. But by his want of experience the laying was out of line and the wall fell down. And a second and a third time he his work, and with the same result. 2. Then that poor tailor murmured, was annoyed, and became indignant, saying, 'These Sakyaputtiya Samanas(monks) exhort and teach those men who provide them with the requisite clothes, food, lodging, and medicine, and superintend their buildings for them. But I am poor, and no one exhorts or teaches me, or helps me in my building!' The Bhikkhus heard him so murmuring, and told the matter to the Lord Buddha. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion and in that connection made a dhamma discourse, and gave command to the Bhikkhus, saying, 'I permit you, O Bhikkhus, to give new buildings in course of erection (for the use of the Order) in charge (to a Bhikkhu who shall superintend the work). And the Bhikkhu(Monk) who is overseer shall zealously exert himself to the end that the work on the Vihara may be brought to a rapid conclusion, and shall afterwards cause repairs to be executed wherever the buildings have become broken or worn out. 3. 'And thus, O Bhikkhus, is the work to be given in charge. In the first place a Bhikkhu is to be asked (whether he will undertake the duty). When he has been asked, some able and discreet Bhikkhu is to lay the matter before the Sangha, saying, "Let the venerable Sangha hear me. If the time seems meet to the Sangha, let the Sangha give in charge to such and such a Bhikkhu the Vihara of such and such a householder as a navakammam. This is the motion (natti). Let the venerable Sangha hear me. The Sangha by this gives in charge . . . . (&c., as before). Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of that, let him keep silence; whosoever approves not of that, let him speak. The Sangha has given in charge . . . . (&c., as before). Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand."' ----